The Saiyan Of Phyrrhia
by Sniperdud434
Summary: After Goku defeated Omega Sheron, he travels with Shenron across the entire multiverse and dimensions. After arriving in a world full of dragons, Shenron drops, Goku off on the planet so that he can help its residents. How will Goku affect this world and how will he change it?(Rated T for blood).
1. Chapter 1

_The battle for earth was fierce and long fought. Many died from the corrupted dragons thathad devastatingconsequences of every wish made by Shenron. Negative energy was built up the dragon balls andbecome corrupt and cracked. The 7 corrupted dragons spread fear and terror through the Earth and destroyed many innocent people._  
 _  
_

 _But with the efforts of the Z-Fighters, peace was restored yet again but with a final goodbye from our hero Goku and the wish granting dragon Shenron. As our hero leaves the Earth to become stronger and prepared for whatever threats my endanger it, Goku will be there when all hope is lost. As Goku leaves his thirst for combat and peacewill take him across the Multiverse and Dimensions. With Goku in this new adventure the people he will meet will be impacted by his kindness and power everywhere._

* * *

 _"Tired"_ was all Goku can think about,he fought for so long that he needed rest. The fight with the corrupted dragons was one of his hardest fights yet. But he finally beat them, he saved everyone excluding his friends and family. He was proud  
of the family he had and the friends who stood with him, but it was hardest for him saying goodbye to them. _"At least I know Vegeta will take care of them"_ Goku smiled slightly. He knew Vegeta for a long time from their first fight on Earth  
and the Ginyu Force on Namek. At first Vegeta was prideful and never admitted any weakness but to beat Goku. Goku was glad he became friends with him, most the battles he fought couldn't be won without him. Aside from Vegeta, Goku thought of his friends  
and family, how Gohan has a loving family. Piccolo being there for him as a father figure. Including Pan, seeing her become stronger and more mature. Not only that but his wife Chi-Chi being a good husband and father for their kids. Goku smiled brightly  
as he felt hunger and wanted Chi-Chi's cooking and having dinner with his family. Smiling at all the battles he had and the people he protected hiseyesbegan to drag and shut as he lay on Shenrons thoughts before  
sleep was _"We'll meet again"_ before falling into deep sleep.

As Shenron sensed Goku fall asleep, he said to himself **"Rest well Goku for you'll need the strength for new challenges ahead of you"** , Shenron said flying above the clouds and into the stars. Thinking about what to do with the dragon balls  
he had them absorbed into Goku's body for safe keeping. Knowing well Goku will overcome most challenges he thought he'd help Goku obtain a new level called Super Sayian God. Shenron even chuckled at the thought of Goku being able to face Lord Beerus  
the God of Destruction. He even thought he could train with Whis for awhile as well. Puttingthose thoughts into action he thought he could go visit Beerus' home and introduce Goku to him. Heading through the stars as the wish granting dragon  
made his way to Beerus's home world. This is only the beginning to a new power for Goku

* * *

 _ **10 years later**_

 _ ****_

"Training with Whis was hard but well worth it", Goku said happily. "I even got to beat Lord Beerus!", he added in grinning in his Son Grin. **"Heh indeed you have exceeding my expectations and now I believe entire dimensions are ready for you thanks to Omni Kings permission. Your trials have led to become stronger and more pure in every battle"** Shenron  
said. "Yeah and besides without Super Sayian 4 it would have took me several decades to reach his level. It was a huge power boost for me to catch up to him",Goku to him was that Beerus was right behind him irritated  
at that comment but let it slide. "You know if you hadn't achieved that Super Sayian 4 form, it would take youmore than several decadesto reach above me in mylevel",Beerus grinned floating down to Gokushaking hishand.  
"You know Goku in my personal opinion I consider youa warrior and a friend. I never met anyone as eager or kind as you so I give you my respect. Heck your even friends with the Omni King, and even obtained ultra instinct" Beerus said letting  
go of Goku's hand and giving him a friendly smile. "Hey thanks Lord Beerus I appreciate it. It's good to see some one like you have a friend at least. And thank you too Whis for all the training you prepared me for" Goku said. "Pleasure is mine Goku,  
in most cases the Omni King would make you a god and give you your own universe. But it was his and along with many other powerful rulers from other dimensions to give you the ability to travel across theirs and unknowndimensions.

"But when I first met you I thought you were a warrior trying to prove you were the strongest. But seeing the way you act and treat others I see now you only wish to push yourself beyond new limits", Whis said shaking Goku's hand as well. "Seeing you  
become a Super Sayian God along with Vegeta was surprising,but in any case I was eager to teach you. What got me excited the most was you two breaking your limitations in the tournament of power", Whis said letting go of Goku's hand and giving  
him a short bow. "Not only that but your planet has the most delicious foods there is", Beerus said as he took a bite of pizza he got from a rather large pile of pizza boxes. "Indeed that's true!", Whis said picking up some pizza as well. "But before  
you go Goku, when you brought all the universe back from being erased and forgotten Omni King was furious. But instead you seemed to convince him to give all of those Universes a chance and touched something he never felt before. He became happy with  
your words and decided that it probably best to have the other universes kindness and determination gained much respect from my father along with other powerful beings from other dimensions", He said tapping the ground with his staff.  
A bright green orb appeared and began to form into an object. After the light was gone it was the Power Pole. As it levitated gently down to Goku's palm, Goku smile was bigger than tables full of food waiting for him. "Hey it's the Power Pole, thank  
you so much", Goku said happily. "A gift for a friend, farewellGoku it was pleasure to meetyou", Beerus said giving Goku a smile.

 **"We must go now Goku. And thank you for helping Goku become stronger Lord Beerus"** , Shenron said. As Goku sat ontop Shenron'shead he waved goodbye to Beerus and Whis saying "Until we meet again!"


	2. Chapter 2

****  
**Hey guys before we start the story I want to say is that I'm new to all of this FanFiction and this is my first story. I'm still improving some things on the last chapter that may have sucked or were poorly written. But one things for sure I hope you like this story and hope you all have a wonderful day! PTWGoku is a adult again just to clarify.**  
 **  
**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been about a week since Goku left his dimension. For most of the ride across the infinite dimensions, Goku helped some people in need of evil doers threatening their planet or than that, Goku was bored out of his mind. His Sayian blood  
always craved the best fight he could find, but there weren't anyone he met yet that could get his blood boiling. But one thing was for sure,Goku enjoyed helping people (and the food they brought him after a peaceful celebration), and they would  
be happy to see him again.

Across another dimension over and over again with Shenron, Goku was most eager to meet his match. Standing up Goku then spoke "Hey Shenron! What dimension are we going to next?",Goku asked. **"A unique one, I'll tell that Goku",** Shenron told  
him. Shedding from a grin to a annoyed look, Goku protested "Oh come on! That's what you said about the last dimension it,didn't really put up much of a fight with me!", Goku said clenching his first slightly out of disappointment. **"Ha ha ha, alright I'll tell you where we'reheading. It's a planet with 3 moons full of dragons, and occasional humans",** Shenron  
said. Goku sat down with a bright smile on his face and looked Shenron in the eyes. "Are they strong! It be really cool if they're able to make me go Super Sayian!" The Sayian said with glee. Scratching his head and admitted nervously, saying "It's  
been a while since I had to use that form", He smiles with his "son" grin.  
 **  
**

 **"Compared to your strength, no. But somedragons haveable to bend reality itself to his/her will and will give youa bit of a challenge",** Shenron said. Goku smiles change to a curious and confused look. Looking down at Shenron  
the Sayian spoke a loudcoming to a theory he thought of. "Wait are you saying they're as capableas you!?If that's the case then it would be like fighting the corrupted dragons all over again", Goku said. **"No there notas capable as me, but come to a fraction of it. They have certain limitations as I do and can go up to a certain point",** Shenron  
said answering Goku's question.

Coming to a sudden stop Goku could see the planet Shenron talked about. "So, just before I go, why are we here exactly?" The Sayian said floating towards the planet slightly. **"The residents of this planet are at war the continent you see in front of you is where it's happening. You must go down there and help a group of dragons called the "dragonents of destiny". They're found in the rainforest, but be careful not to visit the other regions, your presence may... scare them",** the  
dragon spoke a loud. "Got it visit the rain forest and find these dragons. That's notso bad!", Goku said.

After a moment has passed Goku realized he doesn't know what they looked like. "Oh wait! Before I go can you show me what they look like first of all?", the Sayian asked the dragon looking down on him. **"Indeed",** was Shenron'sresponse as he  
placed a finger on Goku's forehead showing him who he needed to find. Receiving this information Goku but 2 fingers on his forehead before saying thanks to Shenron and then disappear. 

* * *

Arriving only about 50 ft away from the group of dragons Goku was met with awarmth and humidity. _"So this is the place,I guess a jungle is a good place to hide during a war"_ , He said looking at his surroundings. _"Man this place is so serene and calm, most of the life here is full of nature. This could even be a good place to meditate sometime in the future",_ He  
thought with his mind racing atthe unique and quiet jungle. _"Right focus I need to get to these dragonents of destiny or whatever",_ Goku said closing his eyes and focusing on the energy levels of the nearby dragons. He could sense  
that they were not as strong as him but noticed that one of them was awfully ill and dying. _"Shenron showed me five dragons they must be trying to help this one from dying of whatever it is that's killing him",_ Goku mentally noted. _"Maybe a senzu bean could help him hopefully. Good thing I have a few hundred of them on me._ Reaching  
into a small pouch, Goku pulled out some green beans and dropping them back inside the pouch. Bad Goku opened his eyes he began to pack up some things for the trip ahead of him. Sorting through what was on him Goku notes that he has his power pole,  
bag full of senzu beans, some weighted clothing, and food. Standing up Goku began to walk towards the dragons but then noticed one of them was gone. Even the group noticed that they were missing somebody. Distracted at the moment of trying to find  
where the other dragon went, a sharp pain hit his arm. "Ow!", Goku said and examined his arm to find a dart lodged in its place. Realizing what the dart was for Goku's vision began to fade black,before cursing out loud "Ah Crapbaskets", Goku  
said falling to the ground as everything turned black.

* * *

Waking up, Goku began to moan and rubbedhis arm. _"Dang it, I got careless and let my guard down!",_ A frustrated Goku thought. Sitting up Goku noticed that he wasn't in the middle of the jungle anymore but on somekind of platform  
near the tops of the rainforest trees. Still blurry from the poison it took Goku a minute adjust to the light. Seeing clearly, Goku instantly noticed that he was being watched with curious eyes from other dragons. Most of the dragons looked beautiful  
and bright as their scales shifted and were sprayed fascinating colors. "Wow", was Goku's only response, which caused a chain reaction of colors amongst the , reds, greens, and yellows flashed across the dragonsand  
began to speak. "It can talk?,That's so cool!, Wait am I getting halusinasions?, was the crowd of voices that echoed through Goku's mind. _"Man, they probably can't speak to humans._ Goku thought. " _I wonder how hard it has been for the humans on this planet to live with dragons that can't understand them. If they had Shenron around they could probably be able to speak to these dragons",_ Putting  
those thoughts aside, Goku noticed his stuff was next to him on the ground and began to pick it up. Picking up his power pole and putting the strap around him, then Goku began to close his eyes and seek out the dragons he was trying to find. He noticed  
that they where all right and began to wake up, but noticed one of them was getting angry. Walking towards where the group was gathered Goku noticed that most of them were now awake. The blue one however was getting mad after Goku heard her yell "TRANQUILIZER!",  
which he then began to walkover towards them. Not only that but eyes were following him all around as he walked towards them.

Reaching close enough to the group they noticed him and one spoke up "Oh and look at that they got a Scavenger too", the black one said. "Yeah that's reeeal interesting Starflight. That's our biggest concern right now a Scavenger? Webs is right here dying  
from infection while we sit around and talk about something that isnot helpful", The blue said slightly angry. Standing there Goku has not left his sport until he finally spoke up. "I can help", Goku yelled grabbing the groups attention.

They looked down at him confused and began to look around seeing if some else said that. "Who said that?", the gold one said looking at the other dragons to see if any one of them said that. Seeing their confusion Goku spoke up again only this time they  
saw him talk. "I said that and I really can help your friend", Goku said giving them a smile. Seeing Goku talk they're faces turned into blank and white faces seeing that Goku just spoke.

"Wait, what!? How? Why?", the blue dragonyelled at Goku starting at him in horror. Looking at the Starflight he was still as a stone and didn't move at all. While the rest of the group were too stunned to respond. "Okay it may seem weird that I'm  
talking, but listen I'm trying to help your friend over there if you let me", Goku said as he pulled his power pole off him and tossed it to the ground near the group.

Seeing Goku is harmless the gold one spoke up. "O-okay but we don't know who you are butcan you tell us?", it asked Goku with a calm but shaking voice. "Yeah my name'sGoku and is it okay I get your names as well?", Goku said giving them a  
cheerful smile. "Oh a yeah", the other dragon said. Goku also noticed that shelooked like the other dragons all around him in the trees. "I'm Glory,the SeaWing next to me is Tsnuami, the Mudwing is Clay, the NightWing is Starflight, and  
the SandWing is Sunny", Glory said "Oh that big SeaWing over there is Webs you can tell he has an infection", Glory finished giving a Goku a bit of a concerned but serious look.

"Are you serious!" Tsunami yelled. "We're going to let a "Scavenger" that talks,help Webs!Hasn't their kind done enough!" She said with veins throbbing in her neck. "Hey listen I don't know what the humans did or why, but if that infection  
is spreading he'll die", Goku said with a serious look. "Just trust me and he'll be alright, thenI can answer some questions", Goku said looking Tsunami in the eyes. "Ugh fine but you have no idea how to do surgery on a dragon or how you can  
help in any way", Tsunami said sighing in defeat. "But if he dies it'll be on your head!"

As the dragons stepped aside Goku took a good glance a Webs and saw he was really in bad shape. Reaching into his pouch he pulled out a senzu bean. "Here eat this", Goku said holding the bean towards Webs.  
"What, how can that help?", Webs asked. Goku gave Webs a confindent smile and told Webs to trust him. Doing asGoku said, he opened his mouth and began to eat the bean. After swallowing he began to fell the effects of the bean do it's work. He began  
to stand as he felt the infection gone along with the scratch where Blister used her poisonous barb on him.

"There that should help",Goku said. After Webs was healed, Goku got biwildered looks from dragonents as they just saw the infection disappear along with the scratch.  
"You did it!" Sunny yelled running up to Goku and hugging him.  
"Ohthankyouohthankyouohthankyou!", Sunny said as she hugged Goku tight taking the breath out of him. "Oh sorry about that."

She lets go of Goku and hopped around excitedly around Webs seeing that he is alright. Even Webs was happy that he was healed from his wound.  
"Well I guess I should apologize about "his life on your head" thing", Tsunami said trying to muster up a small laugh. "I was just concerned when a talking Scavenger comes out of no where and heals our guardian."  
"It's cool you were just trying to be protective, I can understand", Goku said giving Tsunami a thumbs up. Tsunami took that as a compliment, but then gathered the group into a huddle leaving Goku out.

After several minutes of whispers and small arguements they turned towards Goku. "Hey we've been thinking and we thought you could hang out with us because that magic bean or whatever may come in handy sometime.  
"I be'd honored to join you but I should explain some things first should I?" Goku said gaining nods from the dragons.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh this took me forever! I'm so sorry I kept all of you waiting for this chapter it took me so long to write. I was mostly busy with school and been gone on trips so much I couldn't spend the time to work on this. But I wanted to thank your guys for all of the support on this story, which inspired me to do my best on this one. Something you guys should all know is that I'm going to make this into a series and I want you to leave suggestions as to which crossover you want to always I hope you enjoy the story and have a wonderful day.**

* * *

"Well before we start the story we should probably go see the queen, so we have somewhere to sleep tonight at least", Tsunami said. "Originally we were going to get Webs help but after you came along Goku,I guess we won't need it." The group

all nodded and began to gather some of their things.

Goku checked his things as well making sure he wasn't missing anything. His items and clothing were still there including his training weights. With most encounters he had with other people Goku asked Shenron if he could enchant the weights so that they  
/could be carried by other people with little issues but weighed the same to training weightswere about 400,000 tons after training with Whis and battling with Beerus. Fortunately for other people the weights were enchanted to only

weigh like 10 pounds to them.

"Alright so which way is the queen", Goku said after everyone gathered there things. "Oh and Sunny why do you have a sloth on your head?"

"Oh yeah apparently RainWings keep them as pets", Glory said. "But the sloth on Sunny belongs to me, she just wanted to take care of it for me a bit." Tsnuami gave a hungry look at the sloth but decided against it after hearing that

sloths were pets to the RainWings.

"Oh that's cool but wait which way is the queen again?", Goku said.

"Well there should be a palace around here somewhere", Glory said.

Just then a Rainwing appeared near Glory. "Wait your looking the queen we can take you there", the RainWing said. Getting a good look at the Rainwing, Goku could notice some similarities between him and Glory.

"Yeah sorry we didn't say anything we were just focused on the talking scavenger for a while there", another Rainwing said.

"Oh yeah I met these two when you were kncocked out", Glory said her tail pointing at the two near her. "His name is Jambu and the other one is Liana. And apparantly Jambu is my brother ... so yeah."

"Oh that's cool but do you guys have anything to eat I'm kind of starving", Clay said.

"Yeah I agree I could go for something to eat right now", Goku said. In convenient timing his stomach growled which could be heard by the other dragons around him. Goku gave out a small laugh as the dragons jumped to the noise.

"Wow sounds like your hungry there's somebasketsof fruit over there if you like", Liana said pointing towards a tree house filled with fruit.

Heading over to the tree house Goku had to climbsince he didn't want to reveal yet that he can fly and shock the other dragons. Reaching the tree house Clay already dug into some fruits like bananas and watermelons. Goku noticed twobaskets

next to Clayand decided to take just one since its massive size was enough to make him full. Lifting the basket above him the dragonets were surprised that Goku was lifting that up with no trouble.

"Wow you must be strong Goku?" Clay said a bit amused. "But are you gonna be eating all of that?"

"Pretty much I do have a big appetite after all", Goku said smiling with his son grin.

"Well whatever do you want to go see the queen with us real quick or is it okay we just leave you here?", Tsunami said.

"I'll wait for you guys", Goku said beginning to climb down as the dragonets stars at him from the edge of the platform. "Besides I'll be here eating so you can just go on without me."

"Okay whatever you say", Glory said. "Hey Jambu you want to come?"

"I'm good I'll hang out with the scavenger until you guys get back", he said.

"Alright follow me Liana said begining to swing off the tree vines with her tail. The dragonents followed suit, butClay quickly gathered as much fruit andwent after the others.

* * *

About an hour has passed and Goku was full. There were two baskets empty near him and the RainWings who were watching him eat had their mouths opened from the shock of him eating so much. Even Jambu had his jaw slightly open and couldn't stop staring  
/atGoku.

Goku was slightly impatient wondering why the dragonets were gone for so long. But right as he was about to go looking for them he sensed they were coming his way. About a minute has passed and Goku could see the dragonets approaching him from the thick  
/jungle and on to the platform.

"Hey your back", Goku said. "What took you guys so long?"

"Well we had to wait in a line and everything but we got an audience with the queen", Tsunami said slightly irritated. "Not only that, we found out that the RainWings switch queens every month for any dragon who is willing to be one for

the month."

"Um okay I guess that's cool", Goku said. To his surprise Tsunami glared at Goku with anger and confusion.

"What no that's not okay it's like the RainWings don't have any dignity.

"Moving on from that" Glory interrupted her. "Queen Magnificent said some RainWings can help us set up some hammocks or give us a tree house. But I also am helping Mangrove here find missing RainWings."

"Wait missing RainWings?" Goku asked standing up. "How many?" His response surprised the other Rainwing next to Glory.

"Wells there's twelve RainWings missing in total but why do you want to get involved?" Mangrove said. "I don't see how you can help and not only that, but aren't the scavenger everyone is talking about?"

"Yeah, but you should listen to what I have to say first before we get started", Goku said.

"Yeah your right, you still owe us an explanation", Tsunami said. The other dragonets nodded in agreement even Mangrove,curious about what Goku was cabable of.

"Right so I'll explain why I'm here first then I'll get down to what I can do", Goku said. For the next 20 minutes Goku explained to the dragonets how he's from another dimension and is here to help them stop a war. He explained about Shenron  
and himcrossing into other dimensions helping out those in need. The dragonents paid close attention to Goku's tale and were amaze as to how he's from another dimension.

"Well thats interesting,but Goku you said you were cabable of other things right?", Glory asked.

"Correct and brace yourselfsthis may shock you a bit", Gokusaid with a smile. As if it was almost instant Goku appeared right on top of Clay without anyone noticing him move. As his afterimage faded away the dragons were grew slightly  
panicked as to where Goku went. "I'm right here.", he yelled with the dragons looking at him in shock. Even Clay got spooked and knocked Goku off his head. But to his surprise Goku appeared right in front of him.

"You can teleport?" Webs said his words strutting a bit.

"No I just moved fast enough so you couldn't really see me move at all", Goku said. "Thanks to the type of training I did for all my life I could be across the world in less than seconds."

"S-seconds!?", Starflight said with jaw wide open. "What kind of training could even let you do that!? There's no way simple training could let you do that."

"Well it's thanks to Ki I'm able to do that", Goku said with a small laugh. "You see Ki is the emobodiment of every living thing, you all have Ki. But the reason why I'm able to use Ki is because I had to bring that force out of me to able  
to use it. There's a lot of things it could let me do like I can fly, shoot energy blasts, and detect other life forms around the world."

"Wait detect other life forms?", Mangrove said. "Does that mean you could findmissing theRainWings?"

"Yep but if there already dead than I'm sorry,but if they're still alive I can go find them and bring them back for you", Goku said with a confident smile.

"Thank you, this means a lot to me", Mangrove said.

"Well other than the fact that a being from another dimension with super powers came to help us. Glory said. "I'm pretty positive your telling the truth, but I'll explore with Mangrove a bit here and we'll get you tomorrow how does that sound?"

"That works besides I feel like Starflight here has a lot of questions for me", Goku said turning towards Starflight. Seeing Starflight gather some scrolls and began to right down what Goku said about his short backstory. The other dragonents  
couldn't help but laugh seeing their friend being all nerdy.

"Yeah you should tell us the rest of your story while Glory's gone", Sunny said. "It be good to get to know you a bit."

"Okay that works I guess that can kill time a bit", Goku said as he lay some of his stuff down and used it as a seat. As soon as Glory and Mangrove took off Goku began his life story to the crowd of dragons gathered around him. "Right it  
all began when I was a baby."

* * *

 **All right I finally finished this chapter, but expect chapter 4 to come out tommorw night. It has been great writing you this story and sorry if this chapter got sent to early. But now it's down and I'm just making some finishing touches to the next chapter. I hoped you enjoy and hope you have a wonderful day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I just wanted to let you guys know that I'm going to do a rewrite on this. Sorry if this upsets you but I've been working on this for a while and I couldn't really find a way to fit the story in. But don't worry I'm already working on this I just need the time to think about the story more thoroughly. One thing I should mention is hat you guys could help me decided what time period in the Wings of Fire 1-10 books for Goku to arrive inthis story. Leave your comments about what I should do.**


End file.
